


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 410

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [29]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Meereenese Valyrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 410 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 410 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 410

MISSANDEI (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You stand before Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men...

TRANSLATION  
 _Daenerys Jelmazmo ao naejot demas, Dorzalty, Mirino Daria, Andalot se Rhoinaro se Elio Valot Daria..._

MISSANDEI (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hen Parmenko Embazma Khaleesi, Belmot Pryjatys se Muña Zaldrizoti._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You may approach.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aot vaodekuragon._

FENNESZ (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Thank you for seeing me, Your Grace. My name is Fennesz.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yne urnio syt kirimvose avy rytsuran, Aohys Eglivys. Ñuha brozi Fennesz issa._

GOATHERD (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
I do not understand, my Queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tha shifang, nya Thal._

MISSANDEI (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
The Queen says you may approach.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ye Thal poghash koth nyesha._

GOATHERD (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
I brought you... he came down from the sky... the black one, the winged shadow...

TRANSLATION  
 _A yenjedhang... mathash cha yeng we yedhrol... ye sovla, we shindhol shpa chnyeny..._

GOATHERD (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
He came down from the sky, and... and...

TRANSLATION  
 _Mathash cha yeng we yedhrol, she... she..._

GOATHERD (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
My girl... My little girl...

TRANSLATION  
 _Nya pikh... Nya pikhisht..._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
And still no word of Drogon?

TRANSLATION  
 _Se vasir Drogon undetoks daor?_

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
Sailors saw him flying over the Black Cliffs three days ago, my Queen. Nothing since then.

TRANSLATION  
 _Luhtys vi ornilis sovegho jao Gavori Zobri hari tovis go, nya Dare. Doru himbar._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Meet me at the catacombs.

TRANSLATION  
 _Goviliriot yne imazumbas._


End file.
